


Return

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Missing, Return, gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's been missing for 6 months and Juliet doesn't know where he is. But when he suddenly comes back, how would he deal with the consequences of his return? Mostly Shules! Romance is a given. :D T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Juliet was setting up the dinning table for dinner and waiting for Shawn to come back from Psych. He was running late as usual and it didn't really worry Juliet.

She stood over the stove stirring the contents of the pot which contained spaghetti. The flame was turned off and Juliet let it simmer, so it wouldn't be overcooked. She then grabbed a rag from the kitchen and wiped her hands clean before turned to the dining table to set the pineapple smoothie glasses next to each of their plates. She wondered to herself why Shawn was so obsessed with pineapple. She loved pineapple, don't get her wrong, but for Shawn it was an obsession. Although it was the only fruit he would eat and it did wonders in bed, she kind of thought he should cut back. Their grocery expenses were extremely high due to Shawn buying a pineapple every single day. She smiled at the thought and looked at the clock on the opposite wall.

 _He should be home by now._ She thought.

She only sighed and looked over the pot to look at the status of the spaghetti.

_Maybe Shawn was running late. There's always traffic. Maybe she should call Gus. Oh wait, he was in Hawaii on vacation with his family. Maybe Lassiter would know._

She walked over to her side of the table, picked up her phone that sat next to the plate, and right when she was about to call Lassiter, the phone rang.

"Hey Carlton. I was just going to call you."

"O'Hara..." She could sense the worry and sadness in his voice.

"What is it Carlton? You're scaring me." She sat on one of the chairs to ready herself for bad news.

"Shawn... He..."

"What about Shawn?! Carlton please tell me what's wrong! What happened to Shawn?!" She screamed for the answer. She was panicked and scared and didn't know what to do next.

"McNabb is outside your house. Come to the police station and then we'll talk." Juliet was fully aware Carlton was just trying to calm her down, but she needed to know. If anything happened to the man she loved, she wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"No Carlton. Tell me what happened to Shawn!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. Part of her thought that Shawn was going to walk through the front door any minute now. The other, well let's just say the other was in total distress right now.

"Spencer's missing."

_No, that couldn't be. She just saw Shawn earlier today. He was at the Psych office looking for clues for their case. No! She saw him today._

"O'Hara? Are you there? O'Hara?" She heard Carlton say repeatedly, but her brain wouldn't let it register.

She dropped to her knees onto the cold hardwood floor and started bawling.

_No! THIS COULD NOT BE!_


	2. Chapter 2

For the past 6 months, everybody has been grieving. Everybody but Juliet. To say Juliet was grieving was an understatement. Although she would come into the station acting like her normal self, everybody could see she was taking it hard. Mainly because Lassiter, Henry, Chief Vick, and Gus all knew where Shawn was. It was his intention to keep Juliet out of the loop. It was to protect her. He knew the everybody else could take care of themselves, but he knew that someone was after him and that someone knew Juliet was important to him. He couldn't live with himself if he knew anything happened to Jules, especially if it was his fault.

The station wasn't as vibrant as it used to be. Mainly because of Shawn's vibrant and immature personality not being there, but it was also because Juliet rarely smiled. She had put a mask on to hide all the tears and pain she'd been feeling. Lassiter knew this and he swore to himself if Spencer came back, he would discharge his weapon into him. He promised Spencer and that's what he would do. Maybe not repeatedly, but once would be enough.

The "crew" started their morning like every other. They would huddle around the wooden table in the conference room looking at the crime scene photos of Shawn's disappearance and see any clues on the person that made him do this. Well that was the goal for Lassiter, Gus, Henry, and Chief Vick. For Juliet, it was to find Shawn and bring him home. For Juliet, it was to kill the son of a bitch that took Shawn.

She sighed as she perched her hands on top of the table top, looming over the photos, scanning every inch, every centimeter of each photo. Every morning when she was in here, Juliet would stifle back the tears that threatened to fall when she examined the picture of Shawn's bike which was laid on it's side and the key still in the ignition. She could see that the key chain of a pineapple that she'd gotten him was still there. She could see how his brown leather jacket splayed across the rocky cement of the freeway next to the bike. She could see how the flowers he'd gotten her as a gift were spread all over the place. The petals of the lilies, her favorite flower, flowing in the air like dust.

Today, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. One by one, tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She steadied herself by sitting down in one of the office chairs while putting her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she wanted to believe it was Shawn, but she knew it wasn't.

"Juliet..." She heard Gus say. "We're going to find him and the son of a bitch that took him and we're going to take him down." Gus assured her while rubbing her back with his palm in circles as he tried to calm her.

"What if he never comes back?!" She slammed her hands on the wooden table top and screamed at Gus. She didn't blame him, she just needed someone to vent at.

"He will." Gus said as he exchanged glances from his colleagues.

"How would you know Gus? You aren't psychic!" She choked at the last word and then continued, "What if he's dead?!" She said the inevitable.

Everybody knew it was bound to happen, but then again everyone got updates on Shawn's location at least once every two week. That is, everybody but Juliet.

Juliet used the table top as a support as she got up and stomped angrily out the door.

"Juliet..." Gus called, but Henry stopped him. "She needs some time Gus. Just let her be alone for a while."

Gus nodded in understanding and walked back to his original spot next to Henry.

***~PSYCH~***

Shawn Spencer smiled to himself as he walked down the familiar walkway that led to the famous Santa Barbara Police Department. He stuffed his hands in his pocket smiling that he would see Jules again.

God he loved her.

But this had been for her protection. She knew Carlos Perez would take her without hesitation if she got into any contact with him. The head of the most dangerous Mexican cartel wouldn't hesitate to kill her and he couldn't live if she wasn't in his life. Without her, he was nothing. He would never be happy again if anything happened to her, he would never be happy if she wasn't in his life.

To protect her, he took on a whole look as a part of his disguise. He wore plain blue t-shirts that fit tightly around his muscles and a pair of regular denim jeans with a black leather belt. He had a black sports watch on his left wrist and he sported new shades and a black beanie. His hair was the same as always. It was perfect the way it was after all. The thing he didn't like is that it made him look like one of those idiots on Jersey Shore, but at least that helped his cover.

During the past 6 months all he did was investigate while being a New Jersey native that recently moved to Santa Barbara. On his free time he would exercise. He hated that technology was limited for him, at least he had a tv in his motel room.

He had become more physically fit. His diet consisted of junk food he'd gotten at a nearby vending machine, take-out from a local Thai or Chinese restaurant and of a course a pineapple. But since he had a lot of free time, all he did was exercise. He told himself that he had to look good for Jules when he came back and the occasional image of Lassiter's face at his new stature encouraged him.

He snuck his way through the Santa Barbara Police Department undetected. He glimpsed at Juliet's desk to find no one there. He made his way downstairs to the basement, knowing she was there. Each step he took felt heavier and heavier. But when he saw her, it all went away. Her back was faced towards him as she stood in front of one of the many file cabinets that called the Santa Barbara Police Department home. She was reading a file, more or less skimming though it. Shawn could tell something was wrong with her. It wasn't one of his keen observations, it was because he knew her so well.

He looked around and fortunately no one was around. He walked down the stairs slowly so she wouldn't notice him. Soon, he was right behind her. She should've noticed someone was standing behind her, but Shawn saw that she was too engrossed in her thought. He thought that she would react much faster than she had when he touched her.

Shawn took a hold of Juliet's arm and spun her away from the file cabinet - careful not to hurt her with one of the sharp metal corners of the file cabinet - and towards him. The file she had been holding were spread onto the floor like confetti. Her martial art training and police training hadn't kicked in yet when Shawn pulled her into a deep kiss. He held a protective arm around her waist and the other on her upper back. Her hands were pressed against the man's chest, as if trying to pull away, but the familiar feeling of the man's kiss refrained her from doing so. Soon, her hands were around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Shawn?" She asked in between pants in a quiet huff.

Their foreheads were leaning against one another as their hands intertwined like branches.

"Hey Jules." He smirked slightly and waited for her response.

"Shawn!" She exclaimed as she pounced onto him, giving him the biggest and warmest hug ever. Though it was a bit suffocating he didn't mind, he just wanted to feel her embrace again.

"God I've missed you." He said into her ear, tightening his grip on her. "You don't know how many times where I wanted to come up to you on the street when I saw you and just kiss you."

"Shawn..." She choked back a sob.

"Shhh. I'm here now." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Shawn..." That's all she could say.

"I'm here Jules. I'm here." He tightened his grip even more when Juliet started to sob into his chest.

"I thought... I thought you... that you..."

"Shhhh." He cut her off, not wanting her to finish the sentence, for the sake of his emotions and hers. "I would never leave without saying goodbye Jules. You should know that."

"Then why'd you disappear?" She looked up at him, tears still rolling down her cheek.

"To protect you. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you Jules. Especially if it was my fault." He pulled her closer to his chest as she snuggled into his chest. "I love you Jules. I would never hurt you intentionally unless it was for your safety."

"I love you too Shawn." You could barely make out what she said because the sounds were muffled bu his shirt, but Shawn understood and just wanted to stay in this moment forever.


	3. Chapter 3

His arm draped across her shoulder protectively as they walked down the corridors of the Santa Barbara Police Department. As they walked freely, chatters and whispers traveled from officer to officer. Juliet just ignored them and enjoyed his embrace again.

They made their way to the chief's office, stepping inside without any concern.

"Hey chief." Shawn cooly stated as his trademark grin spread across his face.

"Mr. Spencer! You're back!" She stood up from her seat and called Lassiter, Henry, and Gus into the office.

While waiting for them to come, Shawn plopped onto the Chief's couch as he pulled Juliet closer.

"Shawn!" Gus exclaimed as he ran to hug Shawn. Henry did the same.

"Good to have you back Shawn."

"Lassie! How have you been?" Shawn screamed, making Carlton's ears ring.

"Spencer. Good to have you back." He held out a hand.

"Come here! I know you've missed me." Shawn grinned as he gave Lassie a hug. For Lassie it was awkward as he patted Shawn's back once and then twice. Shawn just squeezed him tightly.

"Alright Spencer. Get off me." But Shawn ignored him. "Get off!" Carlton pushed him back and patted his suit to get rid of Shawn's "cooties."

Shawn settled himself back down, placing his protective arm around Juliet once again.

"Wait." She stood up making Shawn pout at the empty feeling.

"Why isn't anybody as Oh - My - Fucking - Gosh, - He's - Back as I am?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I sorta, kinda told them." Shawn waited for her reaction as he curled up slightly.

"Shawn! How could you?!" She screamed at him.

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"But you would risk Gus getting hurt?"

"Yes! He's like Scyther! Fast and dangerous!"

"So you're saying I can't protect myself?!" She finally lashed out at him. Shawn knew the anger was going to come sooner or later. Better sooner right?

"Jules."

Juliet stormed out of the office and headed outside to her car.

"Jules!" Shawn chased after her. He finally took a hold of her wrist when she was in front of her car.

"Listen to me."

"Let go Shawn." She stated coldly.

"Jules, I didn't mean it like that!" He told her reassuringly.

"Then what did you mean?!" She ripped her wrist out of his grasp and turned around to face Shawn. She was leaned against the driver's seat door as Shawn stood in front of her.

Shawn clearly knew this was nothing about him "saying" that she couldn't protect herself, it was about him and her and the whole disappearance act.

Before he could answer, Juliet continued, "You left Shawn. What was I supposed to do? You left me all alone for 6 months. No contact, no updates, no nothing. I thought you were dead Shawn!"

She started pounding her fist on Shawn's chest while tear after tear rolled down her cheeks.

Shawn pulled her into a hug as she tried to resist. He felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. He never wanted to hurt her, only protect her.

"I'm sorry Juliet. I'm sorry."

He never called her by her full name unless it was serious. And Shawn was almost never serious. All he did was make corny jokes and 80's references after all.

He stroked her back as she cried into his chest.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" She choked back a sob. She wouldn't look up, she didn't have the heart to. She didn't want to hear what his answer was.

"Because-"

She crashed her lips with his to stop him from saying anything. As she deepened the kiss, he pulled away.

She knew his answer, she choked back another sob as she turned to open her car door.

"I get it." She tucked herself in the seat and strapped her seat belt on. As she reached to close the car door, Shawn held her hand.

"I would never hurt you intentionally Jules, I told you that." He tightened the grip on her hands as he spoke.

"But now you have. I get it Shawn, you don't love me anymore. At least not like I thought you did. You found someone when you were throwing caution in the wind and now you're here to break up with me. I get it Shawn. You don't have to give me the whole It's not you, It's me speech." She tore her hand from Shawn's grip and slammed the door shut. As she was reaching the end of the driveway, her passenger seat door opened and a constant beep alarmed.

Shawn hopped inside the moving car and shut the door.

"Don't make this harder for me Shawn." He could just see the tears that were threatening to fall as she put the car in park.

He turned his body towards her and chuckled. "You think I'm breaking up with you? What would make you think that? If anything, you would be the one to end our relationship. I know I'm not the serious type and that I have commitment issues, but I love you Jules, you should know that by now. Why would I break up with you? I've missed you so much, I even kinda stalked you." Shawn grinned a little and continued, "Why would I break up with you? You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. You're beautiful, funny, smart, caring, down-to-earth, adorable, brave, and most importantly, you don't mind my immaturity. I love you Juliet O' Hara, nothing will ever change that. I couldn't live without you. If you got hurt I wouldn't know what to do with myself and I wouldn't know how to live with the guilt if it was my fault." He lifted her hand up to his lips and planted a soft gentle kiss on the top of her hand. As he lowered her hand to wait for her response, he circled his fingers around her knuckles.

Then she started crying again. "Oh Shawn..." She said trying to stifle back some tears. With her free hand, she cupped his face and gently ran her thumbs over his cheeks.

She leaned to kiss him with a smile. He tasted like Pineapple and Apple Pie and she just giggled. As they pulled away he cupped her face with both of his hands and wiped away her tears. The saltiness of her tears still lingering on his lips left him craving for more, but he knew she should get home.

"I love you too." She said lightheartedly.

They drove home hand-in-hand all the way without saying a single word, but they didn't have too.


End file.
